Growing Emotions
by heavy5comando
Summary: Lord Dominator is suffering through some new emotions that are tormenting, little does she know these emotions are something to embrace
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Emotions Chapter 1**

**This is my first WoY fanfic and I am a Big Fan of the Death Star ship between wander and Dominator**

"The World eater, the most devastating ship in the galaxy, intimidating, merciless, just the sight of it can terrify an entire civilizations, but what makes it terrifying is the one who controls it the evil, the mighty, the ruthless, the terrifying, the all-powerful Lord Dominato-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah" "I don't think that as supposed to be an intimidating war cry"

Lord Dominator is seen banging her head on her controls completely enraged "I've destroyed five more planets, tortured a dozen different aliens, threatened several villains and even made them cry! WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM?! " Dominator angrily yells in the air

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH there has to be something I can do to get him out of my mind" she responds irritated "Maybe I can destroy a few more civilizations and then- OH FORGET IT! That's not gonna work no matter what I do I still can't stop thinking about him, his stupid looking hat, his goofy smile, his soft orange fur, the way he strums his banjo and makes his cheesy songs- GREAT NOW IM DOING IT AGAIN!" again angrily yells towards the air "What am I gonna do to stop this parasitic imagination of me?" she then sees her Dombots looking at her and gets an idea that she never thought she would ever use "Well I am desperate for ideas" she speaks to herself, she walks towards one of her giant DomBots "Activate advice protocol" "Advice Protocol: Initiated, what is your problem?" "Geez I should have called this therapist protocol!" she takes a deep breath "I think I might have a crush on a certain orange, furry star nomad and I can't get him out of my head, I mean I'm lord dominator a Villain! I shouldn't be thinking about him, I'm the terror of the galaxy, what should I do?!" she asks while looking outside the window "Analyzing: multiple suggestions acquired" "great what are they?" she asks "First course of action take in a hobby that would get your mind off" "tried that didn't work" "Second course of action destroy target" "thinking about it" "Third course of action accept emotions and find out if he likes you back" dominator looks back at her Dombot with an irritated look and destroys it with her lava blast "Well thatw as a waste of time" she goes back to staring at the empty void of space.

After what feels like twenty minutes of space staring "I guess there's no fighting this, I have to speak to wander about this" she says to herself and looks at her remains of her Dombot "I probably shouldn't have destroyed you, oh well Bots clean up this mess" as she walks towards her throne room "PROBES! GET IN HERE!" she demands "I want all of you to track down wander and report back to me if you spotted him" then she has an idea "and also get me the location of Lord Hater, I just figured out how to make my plan a bit more interesting" she smiles deviously "Yes Lord Dominator" all probes eventually deploy out and begin the search.

Three days later Lord Dominator rocks back and forth on her chair in the control room feeling the boredom "What is taking so long, how hard is it to find an orange cute little dork" then two probes enter the room "Finally! Well Report!" first was bot 49 "Lord Haters Skull ship has been spotted in one place and hasn't moved since yesterday" then was bot 104" Wander and Sylvia have been spotted on the planet Haven they have just landed and are helping out the locals with they're civil war" "Ooohhh being all heroic and junk, alright input coordinates first stop Lord Hater!"

Lord Hater Skull ship in unknown location or in other words somewhere in space, inside all watchdogs are doing their daily routines quietly for obvious reasons there's a Keep Quiet sign outside of Haters room "and this is what happens when he goes on an all-out gaming marathon for 48 straight hours" Commander peepers whispers to himself when suddenly a watchdog brisk walks towards him and whispers "Sir Lord Dominators ship has been spotted above us" "Wait What?! Quickly ready all defenses and- you know what never mind, let's just see what's gonna happen next" "Why aren't we engaging them" Peepers then points towards the sign on the door "Do you really think it's a good idea to open fire while the boss is sleeping" "Good point sir" as all the watchdogs prepare for what demise will follow.

Unexpectedly the hangar of her ship opens consuming the Skull ship and placing it on the Deck surrounded by Dombots, Peepers walks out the ship only to be confronted by Lord Dominator "Where's Hater pipsqueak?!" She demands "Asleep" he answers with a boredom look "Why is he asleep" she asks "48 hour gaming spree" he answers "okay then" she then knocks out Peepers and storms into the Skull Ship, luckily none of the watchdogs are stopping her because technically she's terrifying she barges into his room and spots the sleeping skull lord in his pink and white PJ's and has ear buds, she drags him using a blanket and her frostonium hand and places him outside the Ship "Bots take these two and chain them in the torture room, and make sure neither of them wake up" she demands "Yes lord Dominator" two of her Dombots reply "Next stop my furry little Bumpkin.

On the Planet Haven, it's been two days and the Civil war is over and both wander and Sylvia have decided to camp out in the forest since the two races have decided that they have done enough and would like to rebuild their civilizations on their own and believe that both wander and Sylvia to take a break in their lovely forest since their most relaxing spots have been decimated from their conflict, at least the forest was untouched "I'm so glad thatw as over" Said Sylvia "Well it was a close call but at least they settled their differences, I'm just glad no one was hurt" Wander says with a smile "Still it would've been nice to help them rebuild their homes" "We've done our part and they did want to do it themselves, you pretty much inspired them to take responsibility to fix their messes" says Sylvia "Yeah I guess I did, well I'm gonna go look for some berries they said that this forest is filled with berry bushes be back soon Syl" says wander as he walks away from the campsite "Stay safe Bud" Sylvia says as she sets up the campfire.

But what they don't know on the other side of the planet the world eater has arrived "Stay in orbit I'm going down there alone" she tells her Dombots as she descends towards the surface using one of her Bots and in her hand is a spray bottle of a strange liquid that she concocted within her lab, she walks through the forest and sees her target walking towards the berry bushes "There you are my little sweet plush" she sneakily walks towards the bushes undetected and sprays the potion all over the berry bush then sneakily hides behind a tree (yes she is not wearing her helmet otherwise wander could've seen her behind the tree), Wander picks the berries and places all of them in a basket including the one tainted with the concoction then heads back to the campsite "Yes he took the bait, now all I have to do is wait for either of them to consume it hehe".

Meanwhile at the Campsite wander cheers out "Oh Sylvia our dinner has arrived" "Bout time you got back bud, for a minute there I thought you got lost and I had go looking for you" replied Sylvia as she looks towards the basket of mixed berries "Well lets dig in" as both friends eat the berries, as they were eating Sylvia was the first to realize something was up "Wander where did you get these berries?" she asks Well that's a silly question Syl, you know where… (yawn) berries…. Come from" and wander passes out "Wander! Oh my Grop! Are…. You….. (yawn) oh Boy" and she's out, the last thing Sylvia sees is a shadowy figure with green skin smiling deviously before she finally goes into deep sleep "And now to put my plan into motion" Lord Dominator Speaks as her Dombot grabs Sylvia and then tries to take wander "No! I'll take this one" she says as she picks up the slumbering Star Nomad and whispers into his ear "Just you wait my little cutie, you're hole world's gonna change by the time you wake up.

**I've read a lot of WoY Death star fanfictions by so pretty much that was my inspiration so to all Death Star fans out there, I hope you like this please review.**

**Also if you're wondering what Haven is look it up on the StarCraft wiki, I just changed it a bit since I don't know all the planets in WoY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Growing Emotions Chapter 2**

**I know there haven't been much reviews, but I still love this cartoon and most of its characters. So here's chapter 2.**

Darkness was all Wander can see as he awakens from his slumber "What? Wait, where am I? And why is it dark?" he thinks to himself seeing nothing but realizing that his eyes are wide awake.

"AAAAAAAH" he yelps as a bright light flashes in front of him, after a brief moment of adjusting his blurred vision he sees a spotlight placed on the ground in front of him "What the heck?" he questions, then suddenly hears a groaning sound and looks to his right and sees his best friend/partner chained to an X-shaped structure with chains dangling above holding it, then wander realizes he's in the same situation as well "Sylvia! Sylvia! Wake up" he yells at her to wake up "UUUUUUGH! Stop yelling wander just let me sleep some more" she groans "Well I know it would be impolite and rude to just wake someone up during a good sleep, but right now I think it's serious" he says to his sleeping zbornak friend "Whatever it is we can help the village later, now please let me relax in these chains" she responds sleepily

Until her eyes shoot up wide open realizing what she just said and then starts looking back and forth and sees where they are "OH MY GROP! What happened?! Where are we?! What's going on?!" she starts freaking out, then notices her buddy chained in the same way she is "WANDER?! Are you alright?!" she asks "I'm doing fine Syl, the only thing that matters is that were both still alive and breathing" he replies happily, Sylvia sighs in relief knowing that his positive personality is still intact.

Until a sudden groan is heard on the left side of the room, as their vision starts to adjust they notice two figures chained in the same position as they are and soon wander realizes who it is "OH MY GROP! Well look who it is! If it ain't my old buddy Hater!" he cheers as Sylvia looks closely and realizes he's right it is Lord Hater, in his pajamas and still as Watchdog leader Commander Peepers, who suddenly awakens from the nomads constant yelling and realizes where he is and who are his prison roomies "Well I did not see this coming" he groans and notices his boss still snoozing "How is he still out?" asks Sylvia "You try stopping him from going on an all-out gaming marathon for forty eight stinkin hours" he replies annoyed "Aww poor Hatey! Did he at least have fun?" the Nomad asks to an irritated Peepers "You mean yelling, Taunting, Cursing and doing Victory dances? Then yeah he had Fun" he replies, then Sylvia interrupts them "Guys! This is no time for that! We need to find out where we are and what is going on" Peepers decides to explain "Well let's just say we might not have a chance to live when she gets here" he replies causing Sylvia to realize what he means "Wait a minute we're inside Dominators War Ship?!" she yells, getting only a nod from the Watchdog Leader, when suddenly the snoozing skeleton starts to stir "UUUUUUUGH! Peepers shut up I'm trying to sleep, is it too hard to ask you to pipe down?!" he groans "Sure thing sir and maybe you'll get a permanent nap when Lord Dominator gets here" he says to his master causing hater to awaken with bloodshot eyes "Wait What?!" he yelps as he looks around and realizes he was right "What, How, Where, When, Why. Peepers?!" he yells and then notices the others in the room "Oh you gotta be flarpin' kidding me?!" he groans "Well a good morning o you pal, did you sleep well?" wander asks "Oh I'll sleep well! When you're skewered on a stick over a volcano!" he responds "Now, now hater there's no need to be cranky" "I'm not cranky, I'm angry!" "maybe what you need is a song, if I can reach my banjo in my heat" "I don't need you're stupid song you orange furred dunce!" while their friend/boss is chattering like maniac Sylvia looks at Peepers "So you managed to get yourself and you're boss captured?" she asked "It was either that or get shocked by hater, which now that you mention it may be getting shocked by hater is not so bad, at least he would've been awake during this whole ordeal" he says "Wow some strategist you are" she says sarcastically "Well how did you get caught?" he demands "I don't really remember after eating the berries wander got-" saying this, she realizes what may have happened "Of course she would poison the berries" she says irritated "Ha! You got drugged from eating berries?" he responds mockingly "Some partner you are!" "Well at least I'm not stuck with a snoozing dummy!" "So says the one babysitting a walking plush toy!" as all start arguing, except wander he's just making positive suggestions to hater.

But while their all arguing they don't notice the giant heavily armored figure stepping into the spotlight watching their squabbling '_this is getting better than I thought'_ she thinks to herself, when suddenly she notices the cute, orange star nomad noticing her "Hey Dominator!" he yells out causing the others to gulp realizing who's in the room "Dominator!" they all shout as she snickers from their reaction "It was about time you all woke up" she says as her armor shrinks down causing this enrages Sylvia as she yells out "I don't know what you're game is dominator but if you hurt wander so help me-" she stops talking as she notices Dominator putting a chair on the spotlight, but what was odd was how it was positioned, the back of the chair facing wander then she sits on with both her arms resting on the top position of the chair as her head rests on her arms and she stares directly at him with a stern look like she's waiting for something which also catches peepers attention.

Then hater yells up "Whatever you're going to do to me won't work, I've done more torture than you have so BRINGIT ON!" he yells, only to notice she hasn't been paying attention "Hey!" "Hey!" "Don't you ignore me!" he demands "What's your game you sick She-Demo-" he's interrupter by a lava hand clasped on his mouth which she removes leaving a hardened lava mask on his mouth "SHUT IT!" she responds as she goes back to staring at the star nomad "Does anyone else want to disturb this moment?" she asks with a menacing tone, leaving the whole room silent "that's what I thought" she says and goes back to what she was doing, and what seems like ten minutes of constant silence and staring wander decides to speak up "So Dominator how have you been doing?" he asks only getting the same stare "Have you been watching a few good movies lately?" still staring "You know talking about movies there was this funny thing that happened to me and Syl when we went to see a movie…" as he keeps talking about his crazy adventures while still getting only the same stare by the she-villain, making Sylvia and Peepers question 'What's going on?!' in their thoughts while hater is struggling on getting out.

"…and then they realized that they didn't need to fight over the tree because there were ten more with the same fruit, so there was no need for the farmers to go to war anymore" he narrates his last story then he sees dominators stare is still on him, but what caught him off guard was her smile, not like a menacing smile more like a warm happy smile that he usually does "Sooooooo" he says not knowing what to say "Is there a certain song you li-" he was suddenly interrupted by her small giggle also surprising Hater, Peeps & Sylvia, but to wander '_Wow she has a pretty cute giggle'_ he thinks to himself just watching her.

She then stops laughing and stands up walking towards wander and asks him "Do you remember when you tried to hook me up with that dork hater" he then nods while hater starts getting ticked off "Have you ever wondered why I wasn't interested in a loser like him?" she asks "Well I just thought you two were compatible" he says making dominator snicker "You are so clueless aren't you" she says "Have you ever thought maybe she wasn't interested because there's someone else on her mind ,like maybe she has her eyes on someone else?" she asks shocking all of them "Wait you already like someone?" he asks receiving a nod from her "Wow, I am so sorry I did not know that you were seeing someone" he apologizes "All thing set aside, I do have to ask you something, how do I get his attention? Or how do I confront him and tell him how I feel?" she asks "Well golly I didn't think you'd be askin' me for some advice!" he replies gleefully "So first you have to know what are his interests or hobbies or what his favorite music, so what do you know about him" he asks her "Well all I know is that he likes exploring, helping people, seeing the positivity in things, playing country music as he travels and is not afraid of any force of evil that's in front of him" she replies as she gets closer to him "Wow he sounds like a swell guy, id like to meet him sometime, maybe I can hook you two together!" he says cheerfully "I think you already know him" she says "I do?! Huh I don't think I've met anyone like that, and now that you mention what he likes he sort of… sounds like… me!" he says as he turns to see only dominators face in front of him, her electric pink eyes staring into his hazel eyes "Bingo!" she says as she smacks her lips with his causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock especially the star nomad whose lips have landed on the evil seductress.

**Well this is chapter 2, please leave a review on what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Growing Emotions Chapter 3**

**Here's Chapter 3 enjoy!**

There are many ways to getting you're crushes attention, from sending secret love notes, tagging along with their activities or to Dominators perspective capturing him and chaining him in your torture room and landing smack dab your lips on his in which wander is now stunned as well as everyone else who is in the room, "Oh my Flarpin' What!" says the watchdog commander shocked "I did not see this coming" says the Zbornak "Wha…. Who….. Uh….. Lips… Orange…." Says the shocked and confused skull lord as they watch the star nomad that they know (except for hater and peepers) get his kiss from the evil temptress and after what seems like only two minutes she releases him from her kiss looking pleased and wander looking in a daze as she giggles "You look so adorable, its like looking at a lost puppy" she sighs at wander as he finally wakes up to reality "What the? Wait a minute did you just kiss me?!" he asks hysterically towards the villainess who is still standing in front of him "Would you like me to do it again" she asks in a seductive tone causing him to blush "umm, no, I mean I don't wanna offend you... I mean if you're not okay with-"she places her hand over his mouth "You are just too much you know that! The way you look all nervous and shy! It's just so cute!" she teasingly says to him and shockingly she unchains him from his torture rack and lowers him down on the ground and she gets the chair and goes back to staring at wander who Is sitting on the ground in confusion "Go ahead ask me another question" she demands causing him to get confused at her motive "Okay then, is this some kind of game you're playing?" "What! No!" she says "If it was it would've been torture or death" making everyone else even wander tense at her response "Could you ….. um …. Please let my friends down?" he asks "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS" coming from hater who dominator shuts up by punching him in the face with her outstretched volcanic hand making sure he gets the message "I'll let them loose when I decide "Okay, then why are hater and peepers here?" he asks "I don't know, I just thought bringing you here and those two dorks would mean they would have to endure fear, torture, anger and well pretty all the things that they do when they encounter you" she replies "that or I'm just bored and needed more witnesses to this moment" she says with a devious smile upsetting Sylvia's mood "Of course you would say that" said the zbornak, then wander takes a deep breath "Okay then, last question! Why do you have a crush on me?" making everyone else tense up she starts to smile widely, she gets up from her chair and sits cross-legged in front of him making the nomad nervous "You really wanna know?" she asks with a comforting tone, wander only nods '_Wow her voice sounds so serenating like that'_ he thinks in his mind.

"Well I guess it started when I first arrived in this goofy galaxy, I went through all the villains that lurk in this star cluster and thought of how to torment their pathetic lives, then I saw on the internet information about a wandering star nomad and his zbornak companion who saves the day on each planet they go to, but what caught my attention was a headline that was something old that said 'Wandering Star Nomad once again stops Evil Villain from Conquering another Innocent World' which got my thoughts wondering about this mysterious star nomad and that's when I saw your picture, you and your partner getting chased by Lord Skull-doofus and his goons, but all the while letting the aliens have a chance to evacuate or reinforce and causing the entire watchdog army to get exhausted from chasing you, so I that's when I realized that when you save planets and stop villains and probably change them or whatever, I knew that you single handedly defeated them without doing any physical harm and that's when my intentions got devious and I decided to see what you can really do cause I can't really trust anything on the internet these days" she says making hater and peepers rethink of all the times wander does when they encounter him "So when I first saw you in my ship trying to make me your friend I realized you weren't some top gun hero trying to impress the planet, you're just a happy go lucky guy trying to make the galaxy safer" she says to him with a comforting tone and removing her helmet, gloves and shoulder armor, making wander blush at her sight "then after you left my heart kind of felt warm and fuzzy inside, I shrugged it off like it was nothing but then we had so many run ins and then it all became clear after hater tried to pulled off a heist to destroy me and my ship" she says "First off that was peepers plan not mine" hater interrupts getting a scornful gaze from dominator making him scared as he gets the message to shut it, she then turns back to wander "I thought maybe destroying things and tormenting people would stop this strange feeling, but I guess it didn't, so I decided I should just embrace it" as she holds onto his hand "that I should accept this feeling" she says looking at his gaze with a loving look, he just stares at her with stars in his eyes and a deep red blush on his face "Wow I didn't expect you to say that" he says in a sort of nervous tone "if you don't like me then I understand" she says looking sad, making wander stand up and place his hand on her face so she would face him "Don't be sad I do like you or perhaps even more" shocked at his response "I mean to be honest, when I first saw you in your ship and finding out that you were a lady I thought you were kind of well…. Beautiful" he says looking away with a deep crimson shocking everyone even dominator "then I thought to myself 'why would someone like her be interested in some guy like me' and decided to hook you up with hater and well you know where it all goes" he says with a small chuckle as she just stares at him with a shocked look "So you do like me? Even after all the things I've done?!" she asks "I know that just you being you and I can forgive you for that because you were this vile, evil, terrifying villainess that everyone fears" hearing this made her look guilty "but now that I see you in this different way, opening up your feelings and realizing your mistakes, I know that deep down you can be caring and kind hearted(sort of) kind of gal!" he says with a reassuring tone, once again shocking everyone and making her blush as both remain silent just holding each other's hand and staring longingly into each other's eyes and soon they close their distance and kiss once again this time it was passionate, for Sylvia she wasn't shocked at all she just thought it looked sweet '_this is actually kind of heartwarming'_ she thought, hater and peepers just staring stunned at the moment but boiling up haters anger realizing that the reason she didn't like him is because of this little orange dork, and what feels like an eternity to the odd couple which was just two minutes they release from their lip locking and stare into each other's eyes while panting "So you wanna try and work this out?" she asks "Yeah, I wanna see where this goes between the two of us" he replies as she just giggles at his words as they both get up and she starts unchaining Sylvia "Thanks I guess" she says to dominator "I know we don't see eye to eye Zborna-Sylvia but I really wanna see where this goes" she says to her with a calming voice making the zbornak think of her options and sighs in defeat "You're not the only one who wants to see where this works out" she says with a smile and then shakes her hands with dominator "but what about those two?" she asks making dominator turn and look at the dorks she also chained up "Huh, I almost forgot about them, Bots!" she yells as two giant DomBots arrive "Take those two back to their ship and kick it out of the hangar!" she demands "And the other two" they ask they're master "No one is to harm them and make sure all the other bots get the message" she responds "Yes Lord Dominator!" the bots soon unchain them and drag them out of the room, then all of a sudden hater breaks free and starts hovering in the air electric powers in full rage, shocking wander, Sylvia and peepers (except dominator who isn't impressed), "So this whole time you are once again the reason why I can't win" he roars in the air looking towards wander "That's it! I'm going to finish you off for good!" he starts to charge up getting ready to attack, until he gets frozen instantly and lands back on the ground, everyone looks at dominator who at the last second puts her armor back on and shuts him up "As I was saying, take them back to their ship and get it out of here!" she says with an angered tone as another pair of bots come to pick up hater and bring him back to his ship '_this could be more interesting than I thought'_ the zbornak says in her mind as she watches wander and dominator hold each other's hand making the Sylvia smirk at the sight looking forward to what happens next.

**I really hope there are other WoY Death Star Fans out there! Well leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Growing Emotions Chapter 4**

(_Lord Hater's Skull Ship_)

Lord Hater sits on his throne in ominous silence glaring at nothing "Lord Hater?" asks peepers nervously only getting no reply "Sir?" yet nothing "Do you wanna play video games?" still nothing "How about I make you a-" he gets interrupted by a slight whisper, he then turns to see its was coming from his Skull Lord "What was that?" he asks again only getting a slight grumble of words "I didn't quite get that sir" he asks again as hater only replies to whispers again "I really didn-" and then "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaagh! This whole flargin' time I wasn't good enough for her is because she had her eyes on that orange furred freak!" he says as he hovers off the ground in complete rage causing all the watchdogs to scatter in panic with peepers hiding behind a chair "Sir! You need to calm down! Please!" he yells frantically, then silence, he sees his master hovering back to his seat his angered look soon shrivels to a saddened face "Why?! Why?! Whyyyyyyyy?!" he cries on his thrown in defeat and then starts to actually cry, this causing the watchdog commander to approach him putting his hand on his back "There, there sir" he says reassuringly, then gets an idea "You know what, forget her!" he says as he jumps on to the table hearing this hater looks at his second command standing on the table looking confident "You don't need her sir!" he says "But she was so cool! And I'm so cool! I really thought she would go for a guy like me" he says still depressed "Remember all the times you tried to woo her" he asks getting a nod from hater "or the times wander's attempts to help you failed" hater nods "and do you remember when she summoned you and you got rejected?!" hater nods.

Then realizes where he's going and stands up wiping a lone tear "You're right! I don't need her!" he says suddenly regaining his posture "If she thinks that orange, happy go lucky loser is attractive, then she is definitely not in my league!" he says in triumph "Yes sir exactly" peepers cheers with the rest of the watchdogs relieved that he's not angry, "In fact with her siding with that little moron, that makes it all too easy!" he says deviously, making all his servants shocked "Wait, What?!" peepers asks with his tone confused "Wander's my enemy, Lord Dominator's my enemy which means I can easily take them both down together! Hah! Like hitting two birds with one stone!" he says back in his evil mood, making peepers realize what's probably gonna happen 'Oh no' in his thoughts as hater turns on the monitor seeing a picture of wander on the left and dominator on the right and glares menacingly with an evil grin "Watch out you two, cause Lord Hater's coming!" he roars then does his signature evil laugh as his ship flies off into space.

(_World eater warship_)

The trio stand at the hangar watching haters ship leave and Sylvia notices how awkward it was still being in the terrifying ship and decides to speak up "Well it's been fun, but I think we start going right buddy?" she asks wander "Oh my flarp! You're right" he realizes then looks to dominator making her confused "I really appreciate how you express your true feelings towards me and that you want to make this work, but right now I gotta get going" he says "I'll see ya around soon" he says as he and Sylvia attempt to leave, until "Wait" she calls out making them look back "You don't really have to go, you can stay here, both of you" she says in a calming tone even with an army of bots behind her, hearing this making the duo confused "are you sure? You ant 'Both' of us to stay here?" Sylvia asks "I want to make this work, even if it means learning how to be… kind and in way heroic, I know I've done many horrible things, but maybe with you I can…. Maybe change" she says as she rubs her right arm in embarrassment "Really?!" Wander asks getting a nod from her, he jumps off Sylvia and runs towards her and gives her a spine crushing (sort of) hug, stunning her at first and then she hugs him back.

Sylvia is shocked to hear this, then thinks 'Wow even a horrible terrifying villainess like her can be wanderized' she jokingly says in her thoughts, then approaches the hugging couple "Well I guess we can stay here, it sure beats wandering around space, but where are we gonna stay?" she asks, dominator puts wander down "Follow me" she says as she walks towards the hallways with wander and Sylvia following her but then she turns around "Almost forgot!" she says as she looks at all her bots "Listen up! These two are no longer a threat here and none of you are to harm any of them!" she demands "and you may also take orders from them! Got it!" she says "Yes Lord Dominator" they all comply "Now, Get back to work!" she yells making all the bots return to their post, she then turns to her guests "Sorry about that, force of habit" she says nervously, wander walks up to her "It's okay D, that's just you being you, you can start learnin' how to be good inside, once we head for our next destination" he says reassuringly making her calm 'he's so caring' she says in her thoughts "I should probably show you two to where you'll be staying" she says as they walk through the hallway, then Sylvia asks "If you're gonna change, what about you're ship? Doesn't it need Volcanium X as fuel?" "In truth my ship is already full to the cap" she replies "But doesn't it need to refuel or something?" she asks again "I'll figure it out when I get there" she says as they keep walking, then wander has an idea "Or you could melt down asteroids and meteors that float around in space, since they are remnants of some planet from before" he says making the two girls shocked "Wow I did not think of that" dominator says in shock "Nice idea there bud" Sylvia says and they arrive at the first room which turns out to be a gym! "Whoa what is this?" Sylvia asks "This is the gym I use whenever I feel like working out or something, I don't use it much often" she says as both wander and Sylvia look directly at her "What? You thought all I need is the suit to defend myself?" she says "There's a bed there you can use" she says pointing towards the wall as it morphs out a bed "I guess you can stay here Syl, since you like to get strong or buff or something" she says making Sylvia excited "Heck yeah I do!" she says as she gets on the treadmill "So I guess I'm staying here with Silvia then" he says then his arm is grabbed by dominator "Nope you are not staying in here, I've got a special room for you" she says seductively as she picks him up in a hug and walks away, wander looks at sylvia as she waves with a smirk on her face 'go get her buddy' she thinks as she then returns back to her work out.

_To be continued…_

**The next chapter is gonna get exciting! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Growing Emotions Chapter 5**

Wander who is still being carried in a hug by Lord Dominator is in a confused and yet flustered state and looks at her "Not to be rude, but where are you taking me D?" he asks as she smirks at his adorkable nature "You'll see it's a surprise" she says as they continue their walk through the hall and they reach their destination and he sees a massive door the shape of a heart kinda like the one her shirt "Uh Dominator?" he asks and then is interrupted by her finger on his lips "Shhhhh! Don't ruin the surprise" she says in a gleeful tone and she opens the door revealing a room with massive space, a few windows that reach from ceiling to floor, a queen sized bed that is in the shape of a heart, a big closet also in the shape of a heart near the bed and another door near the closet which is probably a bathroom "Wow now this is one big room" he says in awe "well you should be impressed, cause this is my room" she says with a smirk "Well it is impressive, but why am I here?" he asks still confused only seeing her seductive smile "Isn't it obvious, you're staying here silly" she says in a small giggle, hearing this making Wander's pupils shrink and showing a blush of red "Uh I didn't quite get that, did you just say that I'll be staying in this room?" he says as she nods "with you?" she nods "alone together?" she nods with a devious smile "Well this is unexpected, but I don't wanna be rude to a kind offer, especially from you" he says with a nervous tone and a blushing face making her giggle at his awkwardness then she surprises him in a hug and he soon returns the hug "I'm so happy that you're here wander" she says "Me too D" he says.

She places him on the bed and sits next to him "Let's get some things straight wander" she says her normal tone again making him confused "First you don't have to keep calling me Lord Dominator, Dominator or D!" she says "My real name is Deandra, only you and Sylvia can call me that, No one else" she continues "Oh well okay then and I think Deandra suits you" he says happily making her blush "Also since you're staying here and/or visiting, this ship is also yours as well as mine" she replies stunning him "Seriously! I don't wanna take what's rightfully yours" he says "We're in a relationship that we have to work on so pretty much I want you to share my ship with you, you can't keep on traveling on foot you know" she says making him feel all giddy inside "Alright then Deandra, I'll accept it and I'm proud of you for sharing… even if it is a massive planet killing machine" he chuckles nervously and so does she, and they soon see the time "Well it's getting late, we should probably get some sleep" he says as she nods in response as they both get ready for sleep "I should go check on Syl to see how she's doing" he says "Go ahead Wander and if you get lost just ask one of the bots" she replies in a happy tone "Will do darling" as he smiles at her in response and soon heads off to the gym, hearing him call her that making her feel all warm hearted '_he just called me darling, he's so sweet, This is gonna work out I know it, I guess it's time for some big changes around here'_ she says to herself.

(_Time skip gym)_

Wander spots the gym and heads inside to see Sylvia beating up a punching bag with hater on it '_well that's sylvia for ya'_ he says in his thoughts "Hey Syl so how ya doin'?" he asks she turns to him after landing a big right hook making the hater image look like he got a beating "I'm feeling fantastic buddy! I've never had this much of work out in months! Sure beats lifting branches and punching stumps" she says as she grabs a towel "But enough about me what about you buddy?" she asks "Well Deandra asked me to stay in her room" he says shyly "That's what I like to see buddy, you hitting it fast and- wait whose Deandra?" Sylvia asks in confusion "Well that's Dominators real name and she would like it if we call her that, only us and no one else" he continues "Huh okay then, but I will constantly call her D sometimes, kits shorter" she replies "I'm pretty sure she'll accept that, also she told me that since we're staying here and/or visiting, she's willing to share this ship with us, so pretty much we sort of control this thing as well" he says as Sylvia gives him a dumb founded look "You're kidding me right?" she asks getting a no form him "No Flarpin' way! This is unbelievable!" she says still in shock "I know right! This is a perfect first step to changing her" he says in glee "And make her you're special lady?" Sylvia says with a smug look making him blush red "Well yeah, I mean were gonna try and make this work" he responds nervously making Sylvia chuckle at her buddy's awkwardness "Well you should get back to her, I'm gonna hit the showers then the hey now, see you tomorrow buddy" she says as she heads towards the shower room "Goodnight to you too Syl!" as he heads back down the hallway '_This could be the start of something great'_ she says in her thoughts.

Wander reaches Deandra's room and enters and soon sees her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, wearing black shorts with red stripes and an oversized shirt that has a bleeding heart symbol and words that say 'Bad Guy' and her tear style mascara is gone, making him blush at her sight and she soon sees him and smiles seductively "You gonna stand there and enjoy the view or are you gonna catch some Z's with me?" she asks slyly making him snap out of his trance "Oh! Uh! Yeah" he says as he removes both of his sneakers and places his hat on the night stand near the bed and gets on the bed only wearing his socks and tucks himself in and soon Deandra joins him in a warm hug and returns the hug as they both blush at their actions "Good night Deandra" he says and soon hears her sleepily say "Goodnight my Cuddle Muffin!" and soon she falls asleep, hearing this making him tighten his hug on her and he places a kiss on her cheek as both lovers fall into dream land awaiting what big changes await them.

_To be continued_…

**Here's Chapter 5 hope you guys like it, also the name Deandra I give all credit to Dr. Indigo for his WoY Fanfictions, he's pretty much my inspiration to the whole Death Star Saga, Please Review and Long Live Dr. Indigo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Growing Emotion Chapter 6**

Somewhere approximately twelve light years near a the planet (the ones with the Dinglebuds you know the fluffy dudes, I don't remember the name of their planet), the World Eater exits hyper space and is nearing the planet itself, with the sun peering through the mighty warship, it hits the window of a certain bed room with a newly forged couple wander awakens from seeing the sunlight with an exhausted yawn he slowly gets off from the bed and walks towards the bathroom with his hat dragged to the ground an d his eyes still closed completely unaware of where they are, after doing his business and tooth brushing his teeth and fur he leaves the bathroom door and is stopped by Lord Dominator who looks down at him with a sleepy smile "Hey there" she says trying to sound cheerful "Oh hey Morning…. Lord… Dominator" he suddenly shrinks down again making her giggle "Did you forget what happened last night?" she asked playfully as wander then recaps at the situation he's currently in "Oh yeah! Sorry about that Deandra, it's just I'm used to making the same routine when I wake up in the morning" he says sheepishly "No worries my little schnookums! You'll get used to it, now if you'll excuse me I gotta use it" she says "Okay then" he says stepping to the side and letting her enter her bathroom, soon she appears back still in her night clothing and is about to take them off making him blush wildly and look away "I should probably be waiting outside!" he says as he heads towards the door "Why? Did you wanna see me in a different way?" she asks in a seductive tone making him blush even more as he touches the door knob, then he snaps back to reality and rushed out the door and waits, soon the doors burst open with Lord Dominator still sporting her signature armor and helmet "I guess we'll have to deal with appearances when we get there" he says "I have other outfits in just don't feel like wearing any of them right now" she says as both of them looks out the hallway window and sees the planet "How the flarp did we get here?" she wonders "Hey well what do you know! This could be a good start for your change to good" he says in cheer "That's great and all, but how did we get here I didn't give any orders to send us here" she says a little confuse and irritated "Come on" she says as they both head towards her control bridge

When they arrive they see Sylvia looking through the star map while eating a pancake, she then turns to see them after swallowing "Morning to you two, pancakes on the table, your bots made them and if you're wondering I was the one who got us to these coordinates" she says still looking through the star map, both Wander and Dominator take a pancake and walk towards her "So you got us here?" she asks as Sylvia nods "I thought maybe this could be a good start for ya" she says taking another bite of he breakfast as dominator remembers she also let them have control of her ship and bots "Well I guess this will do" she says "But first we've gotta get our bellies full, don't wanna be helping out folks on an empty stomach!" he says with a cheerful glee as he takes the pancakes towards the kitchen with the other two following "Is he always this cheerful before his day begins?" she asks the Zbornak "Trust me you're about to get a whole lot of Wander soon" she teasingly says as both ladies chuckle at the joke, wander turns around to see them happy in their conversation '_Aww, their both getting along, and that's a first good step_!' he says to himself while still headed for the kitchen.

(_Time skip on the planets surface_)

The king of the weird fluffy guys makes his announcement of their seventy-fifth fair day "and let's hope that there aren't any other villains planning to crash in, I know declare this fair day officially the happiest!" he says in full cheer as his people also fill the air with their happiness, and just when things got to being happy a massive shadow appears and a small cruiser ship(smaller than the world eater) drops in and opens with four Dom-Bots and Lord Dominator "Oh for Flarps Sake! Alright everyone you know the drill" as everyone starts to panic "Hey everybody!" they soon stop and see Wander and  
Sylvia! Coming out of the ship! With Dominator! And they all panic again "Well this is not what I expected" says wander and with Sylvia notice sees Dominator looking uneasy "Hey it's okay D! They pretty much are panicky and stuff" she says reassuringly still she seems uncomfortable and rubs her gloved arm "Come on! We can make this work!" he says dragging Dominator with him "I hope this does" says Sylvia as she follows them and soon they're in the middle of the panic "Attention everyone!" wander yells with everyone still panicking "Can I please have your Attention!" he yells again still getting nothing, then Dominator decided "Hey Shut it! And listen to him!" she yells making them all stop "Wow, thanks D" he says making her bluish a little bit and soon the king arrives "Oh Wander, Sylvia it's you two (notices dominator) and Lord Dominator?" he says in confusion "It's okay your majesty, she's here to try and change her ways and we're helping her as well" he says gleefully while Dominator just waves trying to make a good impression , the king looks to wander then back to dominator and then back to wander "You serious?" he asks "A Hundred percent" he says happily as both sylvia and dominator cringe at what he's gonna say "Well Dinggly Doodles! I'll be fudge! You came to the right place, we'd be happy to help you with that! (turns to his people) right everybody?!" he says as his people cheer in response shocking the two ladies '_Wow that went well than I thought'_ in the Zbornak's thoughts and soon they all join in on the festivities even the dom-bots.

(_Time skip_)

After helping out and enjoying the company of the Dinglebuds "Wow you really were determined to help them folks out and change you're ways" says Sylvia "This is just the start of changing who I am, there's still like a Bazillion other planets out there that either fear or hate me!" she says in her saddened tone "Cheer up darling! With us by your side we'll make sure everyone doesn't have to fear you no more" wander says as her heart is touched by his kind and determined words "Thanks you guys! But I still have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen!" she says "Oh what could possibly go wrong on a splendidly wonderful day!" he says and soon a dark shadow looms over the planet and the shadow belonged to a flying limo belonging to one villain as the roof opens with a stage and on the throne doing a pose was none other than "Emperor Awesome!" they say in unison, and the little guys panic again! "Are you flarpin' kidding me right now?" the king says a little irritated and soon Awesome's fist soldiers land as a full army "Attention Dorks! The Emperor of Parties has arrived to make things spectacular!" he says as they all stop panicking "And take over your world!" he finishes and they go back to panicking, seeing this making wander nervous "We've got to do something?" he yells in panic, and they see dominator step up with her lava hands ready "I've got something!" she says in anger "Oh yeah! I'm with you sister!" the Zbornak agrees and enters a combat stance and charge towards the fist fighter army with the dom-bots following blaster armed "Wait we can settle this without violence!" wander chases after them, as they fight through Emperor Awesome notices this "huh so hater was right she is trying to change" he says as he pushes a button, meanwhile on the ground dominator and sylvia punch and kick fist fighters until a giant steel net ensnares them both and are hoisted up towards the limo it then activates with a small surge of one hundred bolts of electricity making them both yelp in pain and they soon see who captured them "You stupid oversized walking seafood platter!" they both yell in anger "Hold it right there ladies, who has you in a Steel Net Trap? Guess what it's me! SmashTag Awesome!" he says in victory.

Meanwhile on ground level wander searches frantically for his friend and lover the sees the dom-bots blasting away, he rushes towards one of them and gets on top "Hey where's Syl and D?" he asks still in panic, the Bot looks around "Scanners indicate Lord Dominator and Sylvia the Zbornak are not detected" it responds and the other one while shooting looks up and scans "Lord Dominator and Sylvia Spotted on Emperor Awesome's Ship" is complies looking up, soon wander gets an idea '_I know I'm gonna regret this'_ "Throw me towards it" he says, both bots look at each other then back to him "Are you certain?" they ask "Yes! Do it!" he says in panic as one of the bots grabs wander and throws him towards the limo, luckily he grabs a grappling hook from his hat and swings his way on it, while the bots hold off the fist fighters, wander looks down and calls out to the bots "And keep the citizens safe" he yells out "Yes Wander Sir" they respond fighting and protecting, wander climbs up to the top and sees sylvia and dominator in a steel net and tries to free them only to be grabbed and pinned down "What do you think you're doing bozo?" he says "Awesome please just let them go and let these innocent folks enjoy their fair in peace! I know I'm the one you want!" he says trying to get free, he smirks "Dang right you're the one I want, or should I say hater wants!" he says making them shocked "Hater told every villain about what you've been doing, I didn't believe him at first until this happened" he says with an intimidating smile, making Dominator angry "Leave him alone you-AAAAAAAAAAAgh!" she screams from the electric jolts "Cool it hot head" he says after the shock "Wonder what haters gonna to all of you, or better yet I'm gonna do to all of you" realizing he has an idea "If I take you down the galaxy will be mine to conquer" he says pointing to dominator then turns to wander "And if I take you down everyone in this galaxy will lose hope and making it all the while easy for me to conquer! Yes! SmashTag Awesome Plan!" he says in triumph "You do know every villain will be racing to conquering planets if you do this!" says Sylvia trying to catch her breath from the pain "Eh! I'll get to that later and I don't know what to do to you? Maybe throw you in a volcano?" he says making wander even more scared as Emperor Awesome laughs evilly in triumph, he then looks at the steel net, Sylvia trying to break free and Deandra looking at him with exhaustion and rage also trying to break out, he then says "I'm sorry this had to happen darling" she stops and looks towards him seeing the sincere in his eyes "You did nothing wrong my sweet pumpkin pie" she says with a tear in her eye "Ugh! Stop! Seriously I can't think awesomely with your gibbering!" Awesome says getting irritated, then it hit both wander and dominator "It's gonna be fine Sugar Dumpling!" he says "I know it will Schnookums!" she replies "Dudes! Seriously enough!" says getting even more irritated making Dominator smile and Sylvia '_Oh flarp I see where this is going'_ as she covers her ears "No matter what happens I'll always be there for you my Angel Cake" "You always have my heart my cutie orange juice" making Awesome disgusted "What the heck?!" he yells "No tears now my pink flower of fear" "you're too modest sweetie sunshine" "Buttercup candy" "Cheery Cherry puppy" and the final nail in the coffin "My beautiful Princess of pure Loving darkness (now in unison) I Love You Deandra/Wander"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT" he releases all of them "FIST FIGHTERS! BACK TO THE LIMO!" he calls out and his army retreats leaving the dom-bots alone with the citizens cheering "GET OFF MY LIMO! I'M LEAVING THIS DUMB PLANET!" he yells as Dominator grabs wander and sylvia and they jump off "I can't believe that worked" said sylvia still shocked "I don't think he'll be coming back here again" says wander "He's never coming back here again!" Dominator says in anger making everyone confused and scared(except wander), "Alrighty boys, let's get out-" interrupted as his limo jerks back he looks out to see dominator holding on to it "What are you-" as his limo is pulled down by her gigantic lava hands, she starts swinging it around like a merry go round! "I'm gonna hurl!" he yells and with fire in her eyes "Leave this world Alone!" she lets it go as it's sent hurdling through space at breakneck speed. She pants then calms down as wander hugs her and she returns the hug while everybody cheers "Thank you heroes and you too Lord Dominator for saving our home!" says the king as they are grateful of their kind gesture "We'll make sure everyone in the galaxy hears of this heroic victory "Aww shucks guys! It was nothing! Right guys?" he says as Sylvia nods but dominator looks to the skies "Deandra? Are you okay?" he asks "What are the odds that this place will be conquered again?" she asks making everyone uneasy "You got a point there" Sylvia says then dominator has an idea.

(_Time skip, hours later, still same planet_)

"Thanks again for saving us" the king says again "Your welcome" says dominator as she and the others get ready to board back to the world eater "If anything goes wrong the Volcanium outpost will inform me or deploy bots to defend" she says "We are ever so greatful for this gift from you!" he replies as they leave the planet and board the world eater "I can't believe you did that D? I mean leaving your some of your forces on a planet to defend them?" Sylvia says still stunned at dominators actions "It was necessary to ensure their safety, they can't defend themselves, and like wander says" she looks towards the nomad hugging her and she smiles back at him "It doesn't hurt to help" she says as she hugs him back '_Yup this is turning out to be a great new beginning for all of us and everyone in the galaxy'_ Sylvia smiles at the thought and looks out the window towards the planet, on the planet's surface twenty miles away from the town is a Volcanium X Empowered Outpost with a Dom-Bot construction facility and defenses and on top are two flags with the symbol of a heart surrounded by a ring the shape of a star.

_To be continued?_

**Well that was one hell of a plot, also its unknown if I'm gonna continue the chapter or write a new story about this, either way stay tuned just in case, the Pet Name torture scenes, are all credited to Dr. Indigo's WoY Death Star fanfictions he will be my inspiration for supporting this ship, also if you're craving for more of my stories feel free to read my other two currently in-progress creations of the Loud House and randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, please review and have a good one, Long Live WoY!, Long Live Dr. Indigo!, Long Live Death Star!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Epilogue**

(_Time skip on the World Eater, 3 days later_)

Sylvia goes around the ship with a check board checking up on the progress of the ships systems since she decided that working out would be too much, so she volunteered to check up on the ships systems (As a space ship enthusiast she would really like to know the world eater inside and out) she enters the engine room and sees the bots dropping loads of asteroids into the smelting furnace "Seems like everything's good here" she says and one of the Dom-Bots approach her "Captain Sylvia!" as she rolls her eyes towards the response '_Seriously this is D's idea for me'_ "Go on report Bot um… " she looks closely "77" she says in realization "We have collected approximately one thousand five hundred and twenty one asteroids from the nearby tragfoid system, these asteroids contain seventy five percent Volcanium x" shocking her "That's not possible, the asteroids we've collected from other star systems only had ten to thirty four percent! Hmmm I better check this with wander, if there's one person whose explored half this galaxy before I became his partner it's him" she says as she leaves "Continue the good work" she says as she looks back and then heads towards the hallway looking for her pal "Yes Captain Sylvia!" Bot 77 responds then heads back towards the others.

**Hangar**

The two couple are having a picnic with the whole area being empty, wander strums his banjo creating a harmonious tune while Deandra listens to him in cheer her head resting on his lap and she also hums with him, until "Is this a bad time?" says a smirking Sylvia they both perk up and see Sylvia "This is a bad time isn't it?" she says with the smirk still on "Oh hey there Sylvia!" "Hey Syl" they greet to her "Hey to you two, sorry to interrupt this picnic but I came here to hand you this" as she gives dominator the check board she kindly takes it and is shocked at the report and wander also takes a look "the Tragfoid System? I've never heard of it. Nor have I even been there" she says in worry "Weird, when you were still a bad guy you haven't been there?" she asks only receiving a nod "Oh yeah I know that place" they turn to wander who was tuning his guitar "What?!" both ladies say and he looks towards them with happiness "It's true! When I first came to this galaxy it was the first system I came by, it wasn't really all happiness than I thought it would be and it certainly was not the welcome I expected from being in the galaxy for the first time" he explains "What do you mean?" asks dominator.

(_Time skip_)

The World Eater has entered the tragfoid system which is surrounded by clusters of asteroids and a few dom-bots still remain trying to harvest from them "Whoa now that's a lot of asteroids" says sylvia "Yep just how I remembered it" says wander looking at the desolated and yet treacherous solar system, dominator activates the ships scanners and comes back with incredible results "No way every asteroid here is brimmed with Volcanium x at nearly fifty three to seventy five percent! Why haven't I been here yet" she says "Well maybe it wasn't put in any of the galaxy's archives, I mean it is a treacherous wasteland of rocks" he says in response "Yeah I guess you-"an alarm from the scanners "What the!" she says in shock as sylvia heads towards the other controls "Are you seeing this?" ask Dominator "Seeing just trying to get to the believing!" says sylvia "See what?" asks wander and soon the entire war ship glows red but not from itself from what their headed to, upon their arrival all are shocked in awe to witness "No flarpin' way" "I cannot believe this" "It's a… It's a…" Planet covered in Volcanium X! the world eater heads towards it and it soon becomes bigger than any of the planets they've seen, its almost as big as a star "Wait a minute, this ain't no planet" says sylvia making the other two confused "Look closely see those fire geysers exploding" she says as they also look "Those are not geysers, those are solar flares!" she says Dominator looks on "That's not possible planets don't have solar flares unless-""It's a Sun!" Wander finishes as they realize, just then wander takes a good look at all the asteroids orbiting the stars outer gravity from the solar system and gasps in shock which doesn't go unnoticed by Dominator and Sylvia "What's wrong buddy?" asks sylvia "Wander?" dominator asks putting a hand on his hat "I think… there was…. Life here… "he says trembling shocking both of them as they realize then sylvia speaks "So that would mean the sun must've went" "Supernova!" says dominator looking towards the remnants of each planet and then looks towards wander "I'm so sorry my love" she says trying to comfort him "If I were just here sooner maybe I could've saved them" he says all depressed Deandra then kneels down and hugs him from behind "there was nothing you can do wander" she says reassuringly as he holds her hands "I guess" he says wiping a tear and then gets an idea "I think I know what we can do to this place" he says stunning the other two ladies at how fast he just recovered "What did you have in mind?" asked sylvia "Alright now you know that we have to refuel the ship every now and then right?" he asks as they nod "Well why not turn this solar system into the ships personal fueling station!" he says in cheer as both sylvia and dominator's jaws just hang open "That sounds like a great idea there buddy!" says the zbornak but to dominator "Are you sure about this? It feels like were desecrating the galaxies biggest graveyard" wander walks towards her "Were trying to do good in this galaxy and I know that these people would want us to use what was left to keep the fire of hope, friendship and love going, and who knows maybe with this ship we can save another solar system that also has a supernova ready star well what do you say?" he asks her and she smiles "Okay then, let's do it!" she says as they all get prepared.

(_Time skip_)

It took a while but they were able to set up a massive outpost orbiting around the star that also manufactures bots and has a massive docking system for the world eater "Well that's settled now where to my darling" asks wander as dominator thinks "Well I still have a long way to becoming a good person and gaining everyone's trust, so how bout we head to the nearest populated planet huh sugar pumpkin?" she says as he squeals in cheer with a large grin "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" he says as Dominator looks at Sylvia who nods "Alright then, entering warp speed" she says as the world eater disappears into the stars leaving the outpost that also bears their signature flag.

**The End!**

**For now.**

**Well there it is my first WoY Story, so sorry that this is the end but I assure you that I might plan on another story that could be a continuing to this one or it might be another kind of story, either way thank you guys for reading this chapter I appreciate all your support guys! Long live WoY! Long Live Death Star!**


End file.
